


Aftermath

by The_Grasshopper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Brief Gore, Canon-Compliant, Dreams, Gen, Guilt, Kind of Dean negative, Nightmares, Sam's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grasshopper/pseuds/The_Grasshopper
Summary: After the season 12 finale, Sam has nightmares. This is one of them.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	Aftermath

The floor of the bar dropped away, leaving Sam on a narrow strip of hardwood; the nothing below looked back into him, magnetic, but he turned away sharply. 

On the other side of the counter, Dean cleaned a glass with a dirty cloth. He sat the glass down, added ice, and covered it with whisky. Alcohol was familiar on his breath when he leaned in close. “Jump, Sam.”

The last of the floor disappeared, and he dropped. It was a short fall onto the pile of books, which sent shocks of pain through his back when he landed. Amidst the pile was the book he needed - ancient, with a fading red and gold spine. Sam grabbed at it, and it slipped through his fingers. Then again, and again, and again. He dug through the mountain to reveal it, where it lay on the floor in a pool of blood. When he finally picked it up, it was heavy and soaked. He just about began to read what it said inside, when a voice startled him. 

“Give me the book.” 

“Cass-”

“Give it to me, Sam.”

“No-”

“He’ll die,” Cass said, stepping aside.

Behind Cass, a deer lay on the forest floor, bleeding heavily from his torn open side. The book thudded onto the ground as Sam rushed to the deer. “No!” he cried, trying desperately to stymie the blood,”No, please, just sto-”

The deer raised his head, pressing his face close to Sam. “Why?” it asked. 

“Why?” Cass asked too, picking up the book and opening it. Where his hand touched a page, it began to blacken and crumble: first the fingertips, then the fingers, to the wrist and down to the elbow.

Sam felt warm wetness against his knees. He looked down at his hand, to find that he knelt in the blood, which poured from around his own knife, which he held deep within the deer’s stomach. He let the weapon fall from his hand, and the deer rose and pinned him to the ground.

“Why?!” it bellowed, face twisting and guts spilling. 

It kept bellowing as he pushed past it and reached for Cass. He grasped his hand, and pulled him closer. “I’ve got you.”

Cass pulled him close enough for his words to ghost his face. “No,” he whispered, and then disappeared into nothing as the deer breathed its last.

Sam awoke silently, as usual. He slipped into the shower, readied himself for the day, and made his way out of the bunker for a run before Dean and Jack got up.

He couldn’t run in the forest - instead, he found himself running through the town. With the sun barely creeping into the sky, the streets were still empty and silent. People had begun to fill them once again by the time he finished and returned to the bunker.

Dean was sat at the table when he got in, eating mouthful after mouthful of bacon. “You’re really a morning person, aren’t ya Sammy?” he commented, before turning back to his plate.

“Got to start the day off right,” Sam quipped. He ignored his bed while he dressed, and prepared for another long day of research.


End file.
